1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child seat and more particularly, to a frame for a child seat.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional child seats include features such as backrests that can recline and folding seat frames. A folding seat frame provides a user with a seat which may be collapsed for transport or storage. The frame structure must be strong enough to adequately support a child, as well as be easy to fold and unfold without the use of tools. Many known seat frame structures employ a complicated linkage system. Such seats are bulky, unnecessarily complicated to operate and costly to produce and ship.
Also, the construction of conventional seat frames prevents the frame from folding substantially flat. The latter concern relates to the packing size for the seat. Packing size is important as it affects the costs for shipment.
In view of these and other drawbacks and limitations in the prior art, there exists a need for a child seat that can be folded into a compact configuration, both in the context of an end user""s desire for a child seat that may be easily collapsed for storage and transport and for reducing shipping costs.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a child seat that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a child seat that has a simple, lightweight folding frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child seat that has a minimum packing size.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child seat that is simple to operate and reduces manufacturing and shipping costs.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
A frame assembly of one embodiment of a child seat includes an upper member including left and right ends, a left and right hub assembly, each of the hub assemblies including a first housing coupled to the left and right ends and a second housing, a lower frame including left and right members having respective forward and rearward ends, wherein the forward ends are connected to the second receptacles when the frame assembly is in the assembled configuration and wherein at least one of the forward ends is disconnected from a respective second receptacle when the frame assembly is in the disassembled configuration, and a pivot connecting the rearward ends, wherein when the frame assembly is in the disassembled configuration, at least one of the left and right members are rotatable about the pivot so as to allow the at least one of the left and right members to be positionable between a first and second angular position relative to the other.
In another embodiment, a frame assembly includes an upper frame including left and right ends, a lower frame including left and right members each having a forwardly extending first section, each of the first sections having a forward end, wherein the forward ends are connected to the left and right ends, respectively, when the frame assembly is in the assembled configuration and wherein at least one of the forward ends is disconnected from the respective left and right ends when the frame assembly is in the disassembled configuration; and a second section extending rearwardly from each of the first sections, the second sections being connected to each other by a coupling that permits relative motion between the left and right members such that the left and right members are positionable between a first orientation wherein at least the left and right forward ends are positioned at a first distance from each other and a second orientation wherein the at least the left and right forward ends are positioned at a second distance from each other, the first distance being greater than the second distance, wherein when the frame assembly is in the assembled configuration, the forward ends are positioned at the first distance from each other and wherein when the frame assembly is in the disassembled configuration, the forward ends are positioned at the second distance from each other.
In another embodiment, a child seat includes a first frame including a seat back portion and left and right ends, a bend formed between the seat back portion and each of the left and right ends and a second frame having left and right ends coupled to the first frame at a position located along a respective one of the bends.
In another embodiment, a method for assembly of a child""s seat by a consumer includes the steps of providing an upper frame including a seating area and left and right seat support ends extending forwardly and downwardly therefrom, providing a lower frame coupling at the left and right seat support ends, the lower frame coupling including left and right lower frame housings, providing a lower frame portion including left and right ground-engaging frame members each having forward and rearward ends, providing a pivot connection connecting the rearward ends of the frame members at the rearward ends thereof, rotating the frame members about the rearward ends so as to position the forward ends from a disassembled, proximal position to a deployed distal position with respect to each other, coupling the lower frame to the upper frame by inserting the forward ends into the left and right lower frame housings, rotating the lower frame coupling relative to the upper frame coupling so as to configure the seat from a folded to a deployed position.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.